Scent of Roses
by MintyElla
Summary: Fairy Tail Fanfiction.What happens when Team Natsu set off a journey to their new job, and someone has other plans? Most importantly, how will Natsu react once he realizes that not only is the person he loves is in danger , but the future of his team, too? NaLu pairing. Rated T for mild violence and language.
1. Usual System

***~Hey Guys, my first fanfiction here! I really wanted to write one for Fairy Tail, as I absolutely adore the anime, and NaLu as a pairing, too! I hope you enjoy. A first time fan fiction writing here, so advice would be greatly appreciated! Thanks in advance!~***

* * *

Lucy was excited for the new upcoming job, but her gut instinct told her something else bad was going to happen during it. Even the simplest of jobs turned out to either be secretly involved in some other huge quest, or Natsu ended up destroying everything in plain site. Either way, Lucy was prepared for the worst.

It was in the summer, the blossom leaves that had struggled against the strong breeze floated around, cast around by the current air flow. Wendy was gazing around, enjoying the view and breeze as Natsu and Gray had another head-to-head shouting spree to which Erza responded quickly. Lucy smiled at the scene that usually played out so much before her, but the one scene she could not live without. Happy flew alongside her, talking to her and Carla about...what? Oh right, fish. As per usual, she thought. She nodded automatically to the things Happy said, and even though Happy was half-aware she was not listening, he continued to speak anyway. It was the system they all shared, and the system she enjoyed. As they all did. But things were different this time.

The words of Mira from so many weeks ago rattled through Lucy's mind; you and Natsu would makesuch a good couple! Although Lucy tried everything to rid herself of this, she couldn't help but feel that it would be true. Natsu was very brave, loyal and just too cute.

It was two hours into their walk that Lucy realized something was amiss. Whether it was the quietness of a forest or just the fact that Natsu had stopped his chatter, something was definitely around; and it wasn't friendly. Erza become stood in a defensive stance, her eyes gazing around for the sign of enemies, and Gray flexed out his palms; waiting. Lucy grabbed hold of one of her keys (Loke's key, to be exact) as she whipped her head around, searching for the source that had sent everyone so defensive. It happened in a moment. Wendy's shrill scream erupted from near them as they heard the ground break and smash open. A hand, a hand made of root crawled out of it, snatching at Wendy's dress.

* * *

The bottom of it tore as Wendy crawled backwards. Acting out of instinct, Lucy ran forwards, scooping up Wendy as Natsu and Erza charged forwards, and Carla flew over to assist Wendy. Gray yelled out, "Ice Make: Lance!". Lucy saw the lances of ice slam towards the hand, hitting into it. No effect was seen, with Gray looking taken aback.

"Equip!" Lucy heard Erza shout, as the Heaven's Wheel armour surrounded her body as Erza's newly equiped sword was sent swinging at the hand. A small cut appeared, a black liquid oozing out before it closed itself back up once again. Natsu, his hands now engulfed in flame, said something that Lucy couldn't hear, but she still knew what he had said, "Now I'm all fired up!" He yelled, his fist slamming into the creature, however, as with Gray's ice lance, the dragon slayer's power did not show any effect.

As they all stood, dumbfounded at their powerless attacks, the hand was sent flying into the air, growing in length. It then wavered around, as if searching, when it's hand hovered directly over Lucy, who was holding Wendy.

It suddenly dawned on Lucy; whatever it was - or whoever was controlling it - was after Wendy. As the hand shot in a spiral down towards them Lucy threw Wendy and Carla to the side, just in time before the hand clutched at her. The last thing Lucy heard before she was dragged through the dirt was her name being called by Natsu.

* * *

Natsu stood, his eyes wide and angry as they stared at the spot Lucy had vanished to. The ground had covered itself back up, and Erza cursed loudly. Wendy was crying quietly, her arms wrapped around Carla,the sound of Gray punching a tree resounding across the clearing; it's bark splitting around his clenched fist. At first, Natsu jumped on top of the mound, digging effortlessly with his hands, before Erza grabbed his scarf and dragged him back, turning him to face her, "that's pointless Natsu. We must look elsewhere. Use your sense of smell to find her."

It was halfway through the forest that the scent of Lucy and her familiarness began to wash away through the damp ground. Natsu began to curse softly, closing his eyes to concentrate on the smell. Every so often the track would desert him, and he'd lose his sense of her, but then he would retrace it again. Every so often he would catch Wendy frowning at him. This irritated him highly before he decided to question her on it.  
"Wendy?"

"Mhm?" She answered.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" Natsu asked. "It's getting kind of weird, y'know."

"I'm just finding it confusing how you can still find her scent. I'm a dragon slayer too, but I can't locate her at all."

"That's weird..." He started, before Gray butted in.

"That's because Natsu lo-", Gray was cut off by the heavy thump of Erza's fist on the back of his head.

Gray looked at her accusingly while Natsu glared at him lividly. Wendy frowned in confusion, before Happy flew over to her, whispering in her ear, "he liiikes her."

"That's enough!" Erza demanded, before giving a reassuring look at Natsu. As he continued to trace the path to Lucy, a memory flickered behind his eyes.

* * *

_"Hey, Natsu," Lisanna spoke, sitting in the hut they had once built Happy._

_"Yeah?" Natsu responded, gazing at the grave that had not yet been removed._

_"You know how I asked you if I could be your wife, when we were kids?"_

_"I remember," Natsu said,his face turning red._

_"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to turn you down."_

_Natsu gave her a look, his face completely taken aback, "What?"_

_"You heard me," she said softly, grinning. "I do love you. But not like that. Now I think of it, you are just like a big brother to me."_

_"Oh," Natsu said, a secret sigh of relief echoing through his mind._

_"And I know you like Lucy, too."_

_"WHAAAT?" He shrieked, falling backwards. Happy gave a small smirk as he sat back up, horrified. "How did yo-"_

_"I just know Natsu," she said, giggling. "Because we are the best of friends, right?"_

_"Right." He replied, smiling at her._

_ They talked of old times, and even though Natsu thought Lisanna may have some sort of hate towards him for liking Lucy, she did not display it. Maybe, he thought, maybe she likes someone else, too._

_At long last, Natsu stepped out of the hut. He whipped around as a weird sound filled his ears. He turned, looking at the top of the hut where Gray sat; asleep and snoring. Natsu yelled, climbing on top of it and tackling Gray to the ground. Happy laughed as Gray's eyes flickered open. It took a while for him to register that he was on the dirt floor, being pinned down by Natsu, whose fiery eyes locked on to his. Gray suddenly burst into laughter, looking at Natsu, "You like Lu-!" He began to shout, before someone appeared from around the corner, slamming their foot into each of them as they were both sent flying._

_ The culprit stood there, her armour glistening from the starlight. Natsu stared at Erza, who was glaring at them both, "fighting, are we?"_

_"No, no!" They both chanted, hugging eachother in unison._

_ Erza gave a nod of satisfaction, before looking to Natsu. "Do not worry, we will keep your secret."_

_Natsu's jaw dropped as he realised half of his team had been listening to him and Lisanna talk. A bit pissed off about their eavesdropping, he decided to brush it aside, knowing that if he goes to Lucy's house too late, she'll be pissed, too._


	2. On Our Way

Lucy awoke to find herself in a type of cavern, presumably underground. It took her a while to catch her senses, and her memories, before she went to stand up. She could not, however, and her eyes rested on the chains that made it impossible for her to do so. Her keys were hung on a peg hanging from the wall at the other side of the cavern. She gritted her teeth in anger, pulling with all her might to reach the keys, but the chain around her ankles didn't let her move far. A figure entered the cavern, a long, feathery cloak following them.

Lucy's eyes came into contact with theirs, and they shone purple beneath a hood. The lips smiled sadistically, before the hands of the culprit reached up and tugged down the dark hood. Lucy's eyes glared at the woman in hatred, before she addressed her. "Hey! You! Who are you?"

"My name is Tortura."

Lucy snarled, "what are you doing? Why did you try to capture Wendy?"

"I didn't. I just need a mage. Any would have done. She just seemed the most defenceless."

"You're sick!" Lucy spat. Tortura did not pay kindly to this, striking out at Lucy's cheek as the slapped echoed across the cavern.

Lucy gritted her teeth, staring at the woman's purple eyes that were lit up in malice. "Why do you want a Wizard?"

"I need it to help keep myself young, y'see," the woman answered, the sickening smile yet again spreading across her lips. "I can also take Wizard's power to revert into energy. It can make my body young again."

"But a Wizard's life source is their magic!" Lucy screamed at her, realizing exactly what the woman was doing.

She takes other's lives to make her own last longer, Lucy thought, feeling sick, and she intends to do this to me, also.

Lucy's eyes grew wider as she saw the woman's fist glow with magic unknown to her.

* * *

Natsu continued to carry on, his nose guiding the way. He felt very violent towards Gray at that moment, as Wendy kept looking at him and smiling in a knowing way. Erza kept occasionally clipping Gray's ear, though, as if punishing him for leaking the secret. Not that Natsu cared, ofcourse. Unless Mira found out. Which meant the whole Guild would find out, including Lucy herself. Damnit, he thought coldly, if Mira finds out, I'm screwed.

But for now, he knew, he must turn his attention to finding Lucy. He just prayed she wasn't hurt, and held onto the hope Lucy kicked the bad guy's ass, and they could all go and do their job so she could pay her rent. He'd then enter her house without her permission, get screamed at and then work out on her floor. Sometimes he even slept in her bed, too. Not on purpose. He'd just flop onto it and fall asleep, and he'd awake to find Lucy next to him, on top of the duvet and still fully clothed.

He would grin at this. His body temperature was higher than the average human's, and so he was like a mini heater to her. He didn't really think anything of it, but the thought would sometimes occur to him, does she like me too?

* * *

Erza watched as Natsu continued to track Lucy's whereabouts, and she smiled to herself. He really cares about her, she mused. At that moment, she felt the ground tremble at her feet. Her first thought was to protect Wendy, and she did so. She ran, scooping up Wendy as the hand crashed through the ground where she was once stood. Natsu turned, his eyes wild, before he charged at it, yelling, "Iron Fist of The Fire Dragon!". Gray advanced with his own attack towards the creature, their magic yet again doing no harm.

They each looked at eachother, perplexed, before Carla gave a gasp, "everyone! The creature! It's covered in the lacrima that makes magic useless against it!"

"So if me and Wendy use higher Dragon Slaying power..." Natsu began,

"...we can destroy it!" Wendy finished.

"Aye sir!"


	3. Towards Lucy

Lucy tried to keep herself concious as the memory of the powerful hits she took rattled her mind. Tortura had left, apparently to "get more power from your Wizard Friends." What a joke. Lucy gave herself a smile, knowing that if she thought Fairy Tail Wizards were hard to beat, then she was a goner.

She could map it all out now. They'd all defeat her, and then search for her. They'd find her, Gray would break the chain with his ice magic and Natsu would give her a piggyback ride home. Happy would fly beside them as they all chattered about the day's events. Lucy rested her head back against the rock, looking up towards the surface. _Please, Natsu,_ she thought, _find me soon._

* * *

Wendy summoned her roar, as Natsu did also. They nodded at eachother, releasing their powers together as they spiralled towards the enemy. It connected with the creature's body, and a large shatter was heard as lacrime splintered to the ground. Natsu grinned and Wendy gave a short whoop. Erza suddenly came from above, her sword driving down towards the creature. It slammed into the palm of it's overly large hand, and it gave a shriek.

While distracted with Erza, Gray sent ice lances spinning towards it. It plummeted to the ground, still twitching. As Natsu went for the final blow, he felt himself blocked by a wall. Like Fried's, Natsu realised. He looked around for the culprit and his eyes fell onto them. A woman, a young woman, was stood upon the branch of a nearby tree, giving a short laugh as the team focused their gaze onto her. She leaped down gracefully, landing close to Erza, who was gripping onto her sword so tight that her knuckles were turning white. The woman turned around to face them, smiling. "So, you are friends of the wizard girl, hm?"

"You have Lucy?" Gray demanded fiercly, his hands readying to attack.

"Yes."

"Why?" Erza asked, her voice calm, yet with an edge to its tone.

"I have to keep my magic working, hm? And I need a little help with it."

"You're going to use Lucy's magic to help you?" Wendy asked enquiringly. "That sounds like something Lucy would do for another person."

"No," Carla butted in. "I don't think Lucy is doing it by choice. Or else why would she need to have been taken?"

"Your cat is clever," the woman mused. "I am Tortura."

Erza gave a sound of disgust, "I've heard of you before. You lure Wizards into traps, and then steal their own magic so yours can keep you young."

"Ah! I've become popular I see," she smirks. "Do they fear me, I wonder?"

"I sure don't!" Natsu yelled, his fist becoming encased in flame as he sent a punch flying for her. Rune symbols rose up in a wall, and Natsu was sent flying back as his fist connected with it. Erza shouted his name and Natsu responded by standing up shakily.

"Damn it..." He muttered, wiping his mouth his hand. Tortura then glanced around, before her eyes rested onto Gray.

"All of your magic is so barbaric," she said. "I didn't know the young girl was a dragon slayer, same as the pink-haired boy. Just like the Equip style, it is not to my taste. The ice boy, however, would be fine for my use."

"You better hand over Lucy right now!" Natsu threatened, and Happy nodded in agreement.

"Aye!"

"We shall see. I will meet you later, I hope. The more magic the better."

The runes shimmered, and Tortura vanished as they did.

Gray looked around, before smiling, "the creature. It's still in the hole, so it hasn't closed up yet."

"So that's why you were quiet!" Wendy said, her boice brightening up in hope.

"Smart thinking, Gray," Erza commented, before she stood on top of the hand-like creature. She then gestured for everyone to join her. When the team had all climbed aboard, Erza sent her fist spinning down, the creature, and them, plummeting down the hole.

_Towards Lucy._

* * *

Lucy's ears picked up the sound of footsteps. My friends?, Lucy wondered, no. Natsu hasn't come charging in, hands blazing yet. Tortura stepped through the archway, looking at Lucy and smirking. "I'll give you the fact they are good at combat," she said. "But they cannot get past my runes."

"You underestimate them! We've faced these sorts of runes before!"

"You have? Pity. But, you see, they haven't faced my level of magic," she said, before laughing. "Oh, wait, also the magic of others, that I stole."

"You're despicable."

"Why thankyou!" She spoke, her tone dark. "And for that," she began, flicking her wrist as magic coursed through the chains and hitting into Lucy, who screamed, "you get punishment."

"Punishment?" A voice said quietly. Lucy's hopes lit up.

_Virgo._


	4. Team Retaliation

**Just a short chapter, but the next one will be longer, I promise. Thanks for all the supports and faves, everyone. Wondering how long to make it... I guess I'll see once I've planned out the next few chapters. Thanks again for supporting me!**

* * *

As they clambered back over the creature, they looked across a cave, dimly lit with badly crafter torches that flickered lazily. Natsu rubbed his hands together, grinning, before taking a few of the torches and eating them. Erza rolled her eyes, before she beckoned everyone to follow. They did so, and they walked around the underground labyrinth, calling Lucy's name. Every so often one of them would stop, hushing the rest as they listened out. But nothing would reply to them yet again. It was another hour before they heard a voice calling. A girl's voice. "LUCY!" Natsu and Happy yelled, running towards the source.

"Hey!" Erza called after them. "Don't be so reckless!"

"But it might be Lucy!" Gray cried, following Natsu and Happy as they ran towards the east of the labyrinth.

"Good grief," Erza sighed, before requipping a sword and sprinting after them. Wendy give a small giggle before following, hoping they had finally found their friend. As Wendy approached, however, she saw a pink haired woman, dressed as a maid and her wrists clad in chains. She blinked, before realising, she's one of Lucy's friends from the spirit world.

"V-Virgo?" Natsu asked, his voice full of confusion. "What are you doing here? Where's Lucy?"

"I shall tell you, sir. Then you must punish me."

* * *

_Lucy's eyes rested onto Virgo's before she beamed. Tortura looked around, taken aback at the sudden voice._

_"They found me so quickly?" She said, her voice full of disbelief._

_"No," Lucy began, smiling. "This is Virgo, one of my celestial spirits that I have a contract with! Virgo! She needs punishing!"_

_"Yes, princess!" Virgo called, swinging her chains viciously as they caught Tortura off guard. They struck her jaw, making her fly back before Lucy addressed Virgo. _

_"Find Natsu and the others, Virgo!" She said, her voice becoming ever more desperate as Tortura began to sit up._

_"Yes, mistress! Would you like me to direct them here?"_

_"Yes," Lucy said, her voice quickening. "Fetch them here, but tell them of the situation first."_

_"I will, princess!" Virgo cried, starting to drill her way through the ground. "I will return for my punishment!"_

_Tortura raced to grab Virgo, but was too late. Virgo has dissappeared under the ground. Tortura's wild eyes locked on to Lucy's, which were wide and frightened._

_"You're going to pay for this, Miss Heartfilia."_

* * *

Natsu's fists tightened as Virgo finished her story. Wendy was chalk white, her knees shaking as Gray had his arms folded across his chest, restraining his anger. "Will you punish me now?" Virgo asked, as if wanting to be punished, as per usual. Natsu shook his head, before turning to her fully, "take us to her. Quickly."

Virgo nodded, "ofcourse." She stood in the middle of the path, before looking to each of them. "I can only take two. And even then I'd struggle."

"Natsu and Wendy. You both go," Erza instructed, before looking at Wendy's puzzled face. "If Lucy is hurt, Wendy, then you may need to heal her."

Wendy nodded, finally understanding, "right! Let's go, Natsu!"

"Yeah!"

Virgo nodded, extending a hand out to each of them, "quickly. Before the princess herself is punished."

* * *

Lucy finally gave up, slumping to the ground._ My magic is so weak,_ Lucy thought, gritting her teeth, _she hasn't even inflicted any magic upon me, but I can feel my power being drained away._ _What is causing this?_

As she finished the thought, Tortura's foot connected with Lucy's cheek powerfully, and Lucy cried out before slamming into the wall. She then felt the chains shock into her again, more screams escaping her lips. It was then she figured it out, _the chains! The chains are the reason for my power being taken!_

Tortura laughed manically as she saw Lucy's flicker of recognition at the chains. Tortura bent down to her eye level, before smkirking cruelly. "I'm not getting any younger here. Yet," she laughed, before standing back up and extending her left palm towards Lucy.

"I want that power. I'm going to get it before those brats come in my way."

Lucy felt the course of the magic through the chains before she felt herself being drained away, being unable to move, she whispered one thing, "Natsu. Gray. Erza. Wendy. Happy. Carla. Hurry,

Please."

* * *

Natsu's palms became sweaty as he followed Virgo, who was sprinting faster than he's seen a spirit sprint before. It was in an instant that Virgo began to flicker. She stopped, her eyes widening in alarm before turning to Natsu. "The princess!" She gasped, looking at her hands as they began to fade. "She doesn't have enough power left to keep me in your world!"

"What?" Natsu cried, before Virgo began to fully dissappear. "No, get back here! You need to take us back to Lucy!"

"With the last of the power available, I shall show you the way!" Virgo shouted, extending her hand as she faded fully away.

A trail of light flickered on the ground in the direction Virgo's palm had been, and then began to burn brightly as it trailed it's way through the tunnels. Natsu gave a sigh of relief, nodding to Wendy before they both began to run the way shown by Virgo.

* * *

Gray gave a small sigh, sitting down cross-legged on the floor.

Just then Erza turned to him, before shrieking, "Gray! Where are your clothes?"

Gray gave a small cry of alarm, looking down to see only his underwear. "Sorry!" He shouted, pulling back on his t-shirt and trousers, before turning to Erza. "I'm just worried about Lucy. That mage woman is a real bitch."

"I know," Erza said, her voice quiet and full of concern. "I think, though, once Natsu finds her, she'll learn the errors of her ways."

"Probably not," Gray corrected. "She'll just have a huge hole of what used to be her hideout. Oh, and she'd also probably not walk right for a week, too."

Erza grinned, "I suppose you're right. It's how everything seems to turn out in the end, huh?"

"Yeah," Gray said, now laying down on the ground, his head in rested in his hands that were behind him. He then frowned, turning his head to Erza's direction. "But what if something terrible happens to Lucy? What about the team then?"

Erza quickly replied, "nothing bad will have happened to Lucy, don't think like that!" She snapped, before calming down. "There wouldn't be a team without Lucy. Before she came along, all we did was argue and destroy stuff. And now, because we're a team, we've done so much and become much stronger."

"Yeah," Gray said, sitting up, his expression dark. "If that bitch has seriously hurt Lucy..."

"...then our team will have to retaliate!" Erza finished.


	5. Never Giving Up!

Lucy knew that she couldnt avoid this forever. She knew, soon enough, her magic was going to give out. I can't give up, she thought bitterly, but the more I struggle the faster my magic drains away. Just then, she remembered what Natsu had told Gajeel while in Edolas,

_"How do you still have magic?"_

_"I squeeze it out of tomorrows! And the day after that! And the day after that!"_

"So that's what I'm going to do..." Lucy whispered to herself, as Tortura looked over in mild amusement.

"Are you going mad already?"

"No," Lucy said, her lips breaking out into a smile. "I'm doing what Fairy Tail Wizards do!

Never giving up!"

* * *

_"Never giving up!"_

Natsu was sure he had heard it. Wendy looked at him also, as if to confirm it, before Natsu sniffed the air. "She's close!" He called, picking up his pace from a job to a sprint. "LUCY!"

Wendy only just managed to keep up, taking deep breaths to conserve her stamina. "Lucy!" She also called, whipping her head around different directions of tunnels, her good sense of smell now kicking up as she closed her eyes and followed her nose.

They finally arrived at a tunnel part, looking at the cavern area, before realising it was empty. Natsu looked utterly confused as Wendy gave a frown, "but she's right there..." She said quietly.

Natsu nodded in agreement, before going to move into the cavern. A rune wall erupted from beneath the tunnel floor, blocking the entrance. Natsu swore, "So that's what's stopping us!" He yelled, before starting to punch the rune wall ruthlessly.

Wendy winced as she heard his knuckled crack against it, but he would not yet give up. "We can't break the wall, Natsu," she explained, placing a hand on his arm to calm him down. "It's no use. We need one of those pens, or a Wizard like Levy."

"Damn it!" He shouted, before he heard a voice gasp.

"N-Natsu?"

"LUCY!" He yelled, punching the rune wall ever harder. "We're here, Lucy!"

"Why can't I see you?!"

A shrill voice answered, the tone smug. "I see you've found the cavern. Too bad you can't break in."

Another voice answered her, "Oh, I think they will."

"Loke?!" Natsu and Lucy cried, before a smirk answered them.

"Yes. Virgo came to tell me you were out of power to summon any more spirits to help you. But using my own magic, I'm here to be of assistance."

"H-How? What?!" Shrieked Tortura, before Natsu laughed in his usual manic way.

"Hurry up, Loke! Bust the wall for us!"

"I don't think I can do that right at this moment. But..." He said, passing through the barrier, greeting Natsu with a nod of his head. "I can pass through..." He began, before walking back to the other side, "and back through, again."

"How can you do this?!" Tortura demanded, and Natsu could hear the sound of magic flickering to life.

"You did it so only humans cannot enter," Loke said, his tone bored. "I'm a celestial spirit. Now I demand you to let Lucy go, or I'm going to have to play nasty."

"He's gonna kick your ass!" Natsu yelled, laughing again. "Unless you let us in!"

"Natsu, I can hold her off. Find a way to break the rune wall."

"Alrighty, then!" And with that, Natsu began to kick with full strength at the wall, and Wendy nodded.

"I will provide support!" She announced, her magic flashing to life.

_This is going to take a while_, Lucy thought bitterly. _And I can't even help._

* * *

Carla turned to them suddenly, a paw on her head. She then opened her eyes yet again, before looking at Happy. "Happy," she demanded. "Go and get Levy from the guild!"

"What?" He asked, taken aback. "Why Levy?"

"They're going to encounter a rune wall," Carla explained. "I saw it in a vision. But they can't break it. Also, I saw a red-headed man being of assistance."

Gray nodded, "that's Loke. You should go, Happy. Carla is usually right in these predictions."

"Aye sir!" He said, before unfolding his wings and zooming up towards the surface.

Erza nodded in satisfaction, "we should head towards them. It'll take us time, but we're not helping moping around here," she turned to Carla. "Do you know the way?"

"I know part of the way," she said. "From then on we'd have to use our senses."

"Right," started Gray, rubbing his hands together. "Let's go!"

"GRAY, WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES?!"

* * *

"Lucy, hang in there, I'm coming!" Natsu yelled, and he saw something hit the rune wall he was punching. He heard a woman's grunt, and Natsu grinned. "Go Loke!"

"Damn, she's hard to beat," Loke observed.

"Kick her ass already!" Natsu shouted, renewing his attacks on the wall. Wendy's legs suddenly gave out, and she dropped to her knees on the ground.

"Natsu," she began, breathlessly. "you're using too much power for me to keep up my support!"

"Agh, damnit!" Natsu screamed, before giving one last slam of his fist on the rune wall. He suddenly heard Lucy's voice calling out to him.

"Natsu! Get out of here, or she'll trap you, too!"

"Whaaa-?!" He began, before he saw more rune walls erupt around the room, sealing off his exits. He gave a noise of frustration, before he sent a roar towards the rune walls.

They soaked up the fire, before Loke was sent flying through the rune wall dividing them from Lucy and Tortura. Tortura gave a sharp laugh, before the rune wall Loke was sent flying through flashed purple, more code being written into it.

Loke cursed. "I can't get in now," he said angrily, before standing and looking around. "And these rune walls... they'll soak up any magic that hits them, and it reverts back to Tortura for her own use."

"Damnit!" Natsu yelled, before thumping his fists on the ground. "How are we going to get to Luce now?!"

"Maybe the others will come," Wendy suggested. "They'll have a way to get us out, I'm sure of it."

"We don't have much time," Loke said desperately. "Lucy's power won't hold out much longer."

"Why didn't you stop it?!" Natsu demanded furiously, glaring at Loke with accusing eyes.

"I tried to break the chains, but they wouldn't budge," he explained quickly. "Some sort of rune is protecting them."

"Damnit!"

* * *

Happy rushed into the guild, knocking into Gajeel who was sent flying into the air.

"Damn cat!" He barked, standing up and rushing at Happy, who shrieked and few higher into the air. Levy raised an eyebrow at the scene before Happy whizzed towards her.

"Levy!" Happy said. "Lucy's in trouble, and we can't save her because of some runes!"

"Lucy's in trouble?" Levy asked, her voice becoming fearful. Dropping her book, she stood up, clenching her fists. "Lead the way!"

"I'll come, too," Gajeel said, cracking his knuckles. "The little squirts will need my help to fight their battles again."

Levy grinned, before Happy beckoned them both to follow him. "Let's go save Lucy!" Levy shouted, before Happy responded with a usual:

"Aye sir!"

* * *

Lucy could see the ripples on the rune walls as they struggled to press through to her. She grit her teeth, willing more power to replace the magic she had already lost._ If this carries on for much longer_, she thought, _I'm not going to be able to last. _

She could see the bright malice and madness in Tortura's eyes, and she could tell she meant business. Yet again she heard Natsu's voice yell out, "Tortura! Open the walls you stupid bitch and fight me face to face!"

"What, and waste your precious power? I think not!" She retorted.

Natsu glared angrily before he felt Wendy's hand on his shoulder, "for now," she said calmly. "We'll just have to wait for our friends, and put our trust in them."

"They better be here soon," Loke said, his voice impatient. "I don't know how much longer Lucy can hang on."

* * *

***~ Hey guys! Just want to say a big big thankyou for all the followers and supporters as I have written this. More updates to come soon! I am honestly so surprised that so many people have read this (it's nearing 450 views?!) and it's still my first ever fanfic! Thankyou so much! I have planned the ending for this story, and planned a start for a sequel and GajeelXLevy fanfic too! **

**P.S: I laughed so much when Google Chrome tried to spellcheck "Natsu" into "Satsuma". Hehe!~***


	6. Hang in there, Lucy!

Levy felt sick as Happy explained what had happened. She could imagine it now; Lucy, in pain, pain beyond belief as a mad woman, _was Tortura her name?_ took her magic power. A small sob of fear for her friend escaped her, and Gajeel looked over, still running, while raising an eyebrow. "What's wrong, brat?"  
"Do y-you think Lucy will be okay?"  
"Ofcourse. I'm on my way, aren't I?" He smirked. "If it makes you feel better, I can give you a lift? It looks like you're struggling to keep up."  
"I'm keeping up just fine," Levy mumbled, but when Gajeel held his hands behind him, she ran and jumped onto his back. As he carried her, she relaxed and focused, preserving her concentration and magic to save Lucy.  
_We're on our way, Lucy-Chan._

* * *

Natsu clenched his fists, breathing heavily, looking at the wall that barred their way. "If only Virgo was here," Natsu said, his voice shaking.

"No use," Lokie spoke calmly. "The rune walls runs through the ground up and below. She definitely thought this one through."

"Dammit!" He cried, puching into the rock, revealing more of the wall. As his fist collided with it, he was sent flying back. He flew back into a figure, and looked up to see Gajeel. Natsu's mouth dropped open before he gave a grin, "how'd you get here so fast?!"

"There's rune markings along the walls, they give directions!" Levy explained quickly, before taking out her pen. "It was hard to decipher at first, but then I adapted to reading it fluently."

"We ran into Erza, Gray and Carla up there," Gajeel said. "They also pointed us in the right direction. They're concentrating on trapping the bitch who's got Lucy."

Levy was examining the ruins before she grinned, "cracked it!" She announced, taking her pen and editing the runes.

Natsu, Gajeel and Loke's hands flickered up in magic as the rune wall collapsed in front of them. Tortura was stood there, waiting, before all three of the men cried, "Triple Unison!"

The blast sent Tortura slamming into the far end of the cavern. Gajeel gave a small "Gee Hee" while Natsu didn't take time to celebrate. His eyes scanned the room before they found Lucy.

_Who wasn't moving._

* * *

Erza and Gray waited at the entrance to the caverns, and Gray was, yet again, topless. Erza noted his anxiety about their friend, and deep down Erza felt it too.

She knew she must have faith in her friends, ofcourse, but to have magic power taken out of a person for that long._ No, I cannot think like that, I mustn't. We're all coming home together. The strongest team in Fairy Tail!_ Gray glanced at her, and she realised tears had welled up in both of her eyes. She wiped them away suddenly, not wanting to cause Gray anymore concern.

The suddenly heard a slam echo throughout the caverns, and they both held their breaths. Was that one of us? Erza noted, or Tortura? Or worse...Lucy?

Gray pulled his shirt back on, standing up and offering a hand out to Erza, "let's go find out," he spoke softly. Erza smiled, taking it, before they ran to the source of commotion._ He knew what I was thinking, because he thought of it himself. We really are a team!_

_Hang in there, Lucy._


	7. Lucy, of Fairytail

Erza wasn't prepared for the scene she witnessed. It was one of those things you couldn't erase from your mind. She saw things that should never happen._ Natsu shaking, Gajeel shocked beyond words, Levy crying. _

It had been three days since the attack on the team, and they were back at the guild. Lucy had not yet woken up. If she ever did. The Master had said that the little bit of power left in her was the power to keep her body functioning.

The guild was a quiet, dark place_. It's the same as when Lisanna died_, Erza noted in her mind, frowning. _It's obvious Lucy is going to wake up. Why are they acting like she died?_ She walked over to Mira at the bar, whose white hair had covered her face to hide the misery underneath it. Erza's voice was steady as she asked, "where's Natsu?"

"I haven't seen him since you had all entered the guild."

"Where do you think he could be?"

"It's hard to tell. It is Natsu after all."

"Hm," Erza said, about to walk away before Lisanna joined her sister behind the bar. Erza turned back around, now addressing Lisanna. "Do you know where Natsu is?"

"Not for certain, but he is probably at Lucy's house."

"Why do you think that?"

"Isn't that where your team always seems to end up for training? He'd want to be where his memories are more clear and normal of Lucy."

Erza nodded, "thankyou, Lisanna."

"No problem."

* * *

_Lucy could hear them, but she couldn't open her eyes. She heard the shout: "Triple Unison!" before she heard - Levy? - a gasp._

_She suddenly felt herself being shaken, and the warmth from the grip indicated it was Natsu. "Hey, Luce!" He called. "Wake up, time to go back to the guild and patch you up!"_

_There was a silence in the air, before the same voice, quieter this time, spoke again._

_"Luce?"_

_She tried to answer, willing her lips to move, for her voice to atleast escape from her mouth. But nothing happened. She couldn't even open her eyes. _

_She suddenly heard a sob escape from someone in the room, and the hands - now cradling her - shaking. She then heard footsteps fast approach, and Erza's distinct voice speak aloud, "so? Is she okay? We heard a noise, what happened?"_

_Again, silence._

_"W-Wendy," a timid voice asked, marking it out to be Levy. "Can't you do something?"_

_"I-I can try!"_

_"Wendy, you know you can't re-establish lost magic energy."_

_"I HAVE TO TRY!" Wendy shouted, and the questioning voice, noted by Lucy to have probably been Carla, was silent. She could feel small hands on her now, and small muettering. The hands left her after a while, and Natsu's voice was the first, "well?"_

_Silence. Again._

_"We'll take her to the guild infirmary," Erza announced. "It's quite possible there's something the master can do."_

_She felt herself being lifted, and she realised the chains had already been broken from her. _  
_She then suddenly found herself being dragged into an overwhelming darkness._

* * *

"Natsu?"

Erza's voice pierced the silence in Lucy's apartment which was dark. The faint light of dusk from the moon strayed in through the windows at places, which made Erza feel slightly uneasy.

She eventually found Natsu, asleep on Lucy's bed. She looked around at the floor, items from the missions they had all done together scattered around. In Natsu's hand was the latest novel Lucy had been writing. Gently sliding it from Natsu's hand, she sat cross-legged on the floor and began to read:

_"The Strongest Team!"_

_I know this is meant to be a novel, but everything I do is like something out of a story book anyway! I'm in the Strongest Team in Fairytail! - No! Wait! The whole of Fiore! Erza is the badass of the group who keeps us all in check! Gray is the cool guy, but creepy when he always seems to strip. Happy is like the lucky charm of the group. He never seems to stop talking about fish, but it's the way we know him! And next is Natsu, who's just well - Natsu. If it wasnt for him, I'd never have gotten into Fairytail. He's funny, caring, and always determined. I know I'm the weak one of the group. I mean, without my keys, I'm nothing, right? But I love my team. And sometimes Carla, Wendy, Juvia tag along. Levy and Gajeel sometimes come on the odd trip with us too. It's like a big family. Erza and Gray are like my older siblings. Wendy and Levy are like my younger sisters. Juvia is like one of those cousins you always love to see. Gajeel is sort of an awkward uncle. Happy is just Happy, a loyal companion. And Natsu- Well. I better stop writing now! I'll be sure to fill in the whole book soon of every crazy adventure we have!_

**_-Lucy, of Fairytail._**

* * *

Erza forgot how long she sat there for, re-reading each line and smiling._ So I'm like her older sister, huh?_ She thought, before turning the page. A blank page greeted her, and her eyes widened._ This...this page was meant to be full of the mission three days ago._

_She never even got to fill it in._

Placing the pages on Lucy's desk, she looked around to see Loke's key on the bedside table. She could remember Loke. She's never seen him in such a state._ I remember us telling him that his new life-mission is to protect Lucy at all costs. Just like Natsu promised. Like we all promised eachother._

Erza clenched her fist, leaving the apartment after a glance at Natsu. She could see his eyes; red and puffy. She walked along the river edge, before men in a boat shouted out towards her, "Miss Scarlet! Where's Lucy-Chan? We haven't seen her for a while!"

"Oh, she's just resting up after a hard day of work!" Erza replied. "She'll be home soon!"

_I guarantee it._

* * *

Gray was very surprised to enter the guild early to see Erza - and, ofcourse, Juvia - sat down at a table by herself, pouring herself into a book. Juvia kept piling books around her, before pouring Erza a glass of water. Mira strolled down the stairs, a half-hearted smile greeting Gray. "Hello Gray! Good morning!"

"What's going on here?"

"Silence!" Erza spoke harshly. "My level of focus will be disrupted with this level of noise."

"Ah! Sorry!" Gray replied, before dropping his voice to a whisper. "Seriously, though, what's going on?"

"Erza has organised a day off of all jobs today for research," Mira explained quietly. "I've just sent out an order for some books, and checked on Lucy."

"What for?"

"To find out how to heal Lucy, ofcourse," Juvia butted in timidly. Gray jumped slightly in shock that she had not only eavesdropped, but contributed to the conversation. "Juvia hopes Gray-sama will research with her so Lucy can wake up and be our bridesmaid!"

"What...was that last bit?"

"So Lucy can get her rent paid!"

"Oh right..." Gray said in confusion.

He suddenly felt his arms feel dead as he saw Erza drop a pile of old tomes into his arms. He gave a short squeal at the weight before putting them on a table and opening a page.

Juvia took a book, too, and sat beside him as they began to read. Mira picked up a lighter one, taking her position at the bar and reading it while preparing for the day ahead. As dawn broke, others began to arrive.

Team Shadow Gear was extremely enthusiastic at the prospect of helping Lucy, and even Gajeel picked a huge block of books to read. Wendy sat straight down, opening a book and beginning to read, without saying a word to anyone. As more and more people began to arrive and study, an eery silence filled the room, except a few small conversations; mainly about certain words that were hard to decipher or requests for food and drink.

* * *

It mas mid-day the first surprise arrived. The guild doors swung open to reveal a huge group. Everyone's eyes widened as Loke strolled inside, Virgo and the other celestial spirits following him. "How are you here?" Gray asked increduously.

Loke turned to him before answering his question, "well, we can pass through with our own magic. I passed through the key this morning to see Natsu. He told me what's going on, so I spread the word. Natsu and Aquarius are researching in her house, through books her dad passed down to her."

"I see," Erza said quietly, not lifting her gaze from her book. "It's nice to have you here. Pick a tome, find a seat, and get reading."

"Yes! I shall do this for the princess!" Virgo announced.

"For her nice body!" Taurus shouted.

"S-Sorry..." Aries began, blushing before picking a book.

"I shall find a cure, even if it will take meh all day," Capricorn stated, before they were silent also.

The only sounds were of pages turning, or books being pushed aside and new ones being put onto the tables.

_We shall find a cure,_ Erza thought, determination flowing through her veins. _For the strongest team in Fairytail!_

* * *

Natsu sat at her desk, staring at it. Happy looked across at him, concern in his eyes as he leaped up onto the desk. "Natsu?"

"Hm?"

"You haven't spoken a single word since we got here."

"Mhh."

"You gotta speak sometime," Happy said impatiently. "This isn't the Natsu we know! We should totally go out there and demand the council to get Tortura to release Lucy's magic from whatever is holding it!"

Natsu paused, before standing up. "You're right, Happy!" Natsu declared, rushing out of the door. "We'll MAKE Tortura give Lucy her power back!"

_**"Aye Sir!"**_


	8. Memories

Happy comforted natsu as the effects of motion sickness kicked in. Happy realised, however, he was dealing with it better than usual. In fact, he didn't even _look_ sick, he was just quiet on the journey.

They at last arrived just before a mountain, the stagecoach driver looking at them before explaining, "I can't get the stagecoach over the mountain. However, if you cross over it, there's a town just ahead. I'm sure there are stagecoaches there, sir."

"Thankyou," Natsu said quietly, tossing some jewel over to the driver. He nodded at Happy before he started to hike up the mountain.

Happy flew aside him, eyebrow raised, "you haven't eaten yet. You gonna eat?" Happy asked him.

"I'm not hungry."

"Yes you are, Natsu!" Happy insisted. "I can hear your stomach rumbling!"

"I said," Natsu said sharply. "_I'm not hungry._"

"Alright, alright," Happy said, a little taken aback.

Natsu sighed, "sorry Happy," he began. "I've just lost my appetite."

"It's okay, Natsu." Happy re-assured him.

* * *

They walked for a few more hours, reaching the peak of the mountain. Happy looked down, knowing it wouldn't be an easy feat to climb the way down. "Natsu, let me rest here for a while, and then I'll fly you down!"

"You don't have to, Happy."

"The faster we get there, the faster you get to kick Tortura's ass, remember?"

"You're right," Natsu said, nodidng. "We'll camp here for the night."

"Aye Sir!"

* * *

Erza shook with anger at the news of Natsu's and Happy's disappearance. "That idiot!" Erza half screamed, shocking all the quiet readers among the guild.

It was day two of the researching, and no luck had arisen yet. However, Levy had commented that perhaps Lucy's stolen magic could be given back to Lucy.

"Is that why Natsu and Happy have gone to the council?" Erza said, examining the note left by the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Probably," Gray commented. "You know how much of a fool he is, going alone."

"We should follow him," Erza suggested.

"Probably," Wendy said quietly.

Erza looked at Wendy, smiling at her, "Why don't you tag along?"

"I can?" Wendy beamed back. "Yay! I want to feel like I'm doing something useful!"

Erza nodded at her, the smile fading. Everyone had commented on how quiet Wendy had become since the incident. _She blames herself_, Erza thought bitterly. _Because Lucy was taken in her place. I wonder if Wendy understands that Lucy is the only one who could have survived this._

_Because her magic may be celestial, but I am sure it is something else, too. Something that we all have deep down. Hope._  
_Yes, she has alot of hope._

_The snow crunched beneath Lucy's feet as she looked around. She was at the guild, and she strolled inside. She sat at the bar,before drinking some egg nog as Mira was pairing up people within the guild._

_Lucy praised Erza in her mind as she strolled up to the bar, sititng beside Lucy as Mira stopped her pairings right before Lucy and whoever was "suited" to her came up. Erza then turned dramatically to Lucy, before asking her, "Lucy. You do realize it's the Guild Ball tomorrow?"_

_"What?!" Lucy demanded, spitting her eggnog out in shock._

_Erza quickly picked up a book lounging on the bar, using it to shield her face. The eggnog-spitting didn't seem to affect her much. "Yes. To mark the start of the Winter Festive, there is a ball. You have to find a partner."_

_"Oh. Who are you partnering with?"_

_Erza smiled, "Oh, a wizard from another guild who dropped by."_

_"Ooh, exciting," Lucy grinned, sipping the remainder of her eggnog._

_"The question is, who will you partner with?" Erza asked, her eyes lit up in curiosity._

_"Err," Lucy began, placing her eggnog down slowly. "I guess I'll have to pass then. I don't have anybody to go with."_

_Just at that moment, Mira leaned on the bar, butting into the conversation. "I heard Natsu can't find a partner either."_

_"But I heard Lisanna had asked him," Lucy said softly._

_"No," Mira smiled, starting to wipe a bar glass. "She's attending with Freed."_

_"Really?" Lucy asked curiously. "And who are you going with, Mira?"_

_"Well, Max asked me," Mira smiled. "So I'm going with him."_

_"It's tradition the male asks though, isn't it?" Lucy asked sadly. "You know what Natsu is like. He won't even want to go to the ball."_

_"I'll ask him myself," Erza announced, standing up. "I heard he's at the hut with Lisanna."_

_"I sent Gray there an hour ago to see if they wanted any refreshments taking," Mira said, frowning slightly._

_"He still hasn't come back yet. I hope he's okay."_

_"He's an idiot, but not that much of an idiot," Lucy said with a laughed, nodding._

* * *

Lucy felt herself arise from the darkness. She tried to open her eyes, but still couldn't.

_I see_, Lucy thought._ I_ _sustain my energy while reliving a memory. I guess it's all I can do to buy myself some time._

And with that, she plunged back down into darkness.

* * *

Natsu awoke to a sharp pain in his leg. He gave a small yell of alarm, before looking up to see Erza, who had presumably just kicked him.

"Fool," she spoke, a hint of viciousness in her voice.

"We're a team, remember?" Gray reminded him boredly. "You're not the only one who wants to help Lucy."

Natsu nodded, feeling slightly ashamed before looking past Erza. "You...you aren't carrying any luggage."

"Ofcourse not. We need to be quick. Now get up, and let's get moving."

Natsu saw Wendy rush towards him, outstretching her palm, "let me help you up!"

He took her hand, before turning to each of them, "how is Lucy doing?"

"She hasn't changed from the last time you saw her," Erza told him quietly. "But this method may work, as you said."

"I hope so."

"Lucy will be back on her feet in no time," Gray assured him. "That's how Lucy is, hm? She'll probably lecture us about taking so long to find her. Then she'll moan about her dress getting all dirty."

Erza grinned, nodding, before joining in, "then she'll sigh. She'll sit down and explain how she's going to be unable to afford her rent due to inactivity. Then, Natsu," she turns to him, smiling. "Then you'll arrive with a stupid or dangerous job. And we'll all agree to go on it."

Natsu smiled at them, wiping his eyes with his sleeve, "let's get going then."

"Aye, sir!"

* * *

Mira sat by Lucy's bedside for a little while longer, before she heard the door open. She saw Loke, who then walked up to Mira, sliding a chair beside her and sitting down. He watched over Lucy, his eyes tired. "Loke, you really don't look so well. It's nearing the third day of you being here."

"I stayed here for much longer last time, hm?"

"That was different. You're supporting more celestial spirits, as they are not used to being here for so long themselves."

He grinned at her, "how did you know?"

"I know alot," Mira said, smiling at him.

"I can't believe I didn't protect her," he said bitterly. Mira rested a hand on his shoulder, her eyes looking into his.

"It is not your fault. It is no-ones. You'd know how Lucy would react if she heard you saying this."

"I know. She'd yell at me for taking the blame."

Mira nodded. "You're not alone though, Loke. Natsu reacted the same as you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Loke paused, before turning to her, smirking, "does he like her?"

Mira nodded, returning his smirk with a smile, "it's obvious. Same with the other way around, too. Natsu is just a little too much of a whirlwind to chase after them. Lucy, on the otherhand, has kept them quiet in risk of getting hurt."

Loke nodded, before standing, "you're right Mira. I'm not feeling so well. I better go rest up a little. We'll continue work tomorrow evening."

Loke then vanished, leaving Mira alone, yet again, by Lucy's bedside. Mira didn't mind at all though. She looked at Lucy, before closing her eyes and trying to drift asleep. _I know you don't like being alone, Lucy,_ Mira thought. _So I will stay with you until you wake up._

* * *

_It was a busy day the next day. It was early in the morning, just as the shops opened, and Lucy rushed from her apartment, Plue trying his best to keep up. She ran along the edge of the river, the usual men in the boat calling out to her to be careful. Lucy grinned in response, rushing into the town square. She looked around at the clothes shops, and her expression turned to despair. _

They'll all be sold out,_ she thought bitterly. _All the nice dresses will be taken._ She then suddenly had an idea, walking into an usused alleyway and summoning Virgo. "Time for punishment, princess?"_

_"What? No! I need a dress. A ballgown."_

_"I will get you a few choices, princess. Go back to your apartment, so we can assess them privately."_

_"Good idea, Virgo!" Lucy said as she vanished. She then skipped home, greeted by the sight of ballgowns littering the floor and being draped across every possible surface. _

_"I couldn't bring much choice, princess. I apologise. I am ready for punishment."_

_"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO PUNISH YOU!"_

_"Alright, princess," Virgo said, nodding._

_It was a few hours before Lucy found the perfect dress. It was long, and pink too, and flowed to the ground. It was big, but not too big, and Lucy felt like a princess in it._

_"I know I don't miss most of my clothes from back home," Lucy said to Virgo. "But it is really nice to get dressed up in a dress again!"_

_"You look beautiful, Princess," Virgo stated, her eyes shining. "I shall take my leave now!"_

_"Thankyou Virgo!" Lucy called just as she vanished. Lucy then grabbed the key for Cancer, and smiled as he appeared. He glanced at her, smiling, before taking out his scissors from the holsters at his sides._

_"A ball, ebi?"_

_"Yes!" Lucy said, giggling._

_"Who's your partner?"_

_"Well," Lucy began, before her tone became sad. "No-one. I'm mostly going so Wendy has someone to talk to."_

_"Isn't she paired up with the Romeo boy, ebi?"_

_"Ehh?!" Lucy shrieked. "How do you know so much?!"_

_"Loke told me, ebi," he said, shrugging._

_"Ah, you've all been pretty close since I was at Tenroujima," Lucy then grinned, before a smirk played across her features. "Did you miiiiiss me?"_

_Lucy jumped at the sound of a voice, "well, you were gone for seven years. Luckily, that time isn't so long for spirits such as ourselves."_

_"Ehh?!" Lucy shrieked again. "Loke! What are you doing?! I could have been changing!"_

_"I know you weren't, you were changing earlier," and, before Lucy had a chance to scream at him for being a pervert, he carried on. "I was asked to walk you to the ball, so you may meet up with your partner."_

_"That explains the suit you're wearin-. Wait. What?! Partner? I don't have one."_

_"It has been arranged. You have half an hour until the ball starts. I'll come back here at that time."_

_"Wait, who's my partner?!" Lucy demanded, just as he vanished. "Damnit!" She cursed, before she felt Cancer lift her, and place her in a seat._

_"We don't have long, ebi," Cancer said, beginning to work on her hair._

_"You're right," she said, relaxing slightly. "Let's get ready in time for my mystery partner!"_

* * *

**I wanted to be able to give people the chance to see certain memories I thought would be a good way to show how they got closer to eachother. Yes, it's obvious who the mystery partner is, but I'm not going to ruin the surprise twist!**

**Thankyou guys for supporting me in this writing. Going to do 15-20 chapters or so. Depends how it flows!**


	9. Hurry Back Soon, Natsu

Erza and Gray tread their way carefully over the mountain, carefully watching for anything that could hinder their way. Meanwhile, Happy continued to attempt to keep up with Natsu who was already racing down the opposite side. Happy would grimace a few times as he saw Natsu slip and fall, but Natsu would continue to defy the pain shooting through his legs and arms and continued on. He heard a distant shout;

"NATSU. STOP RUNNING SO CARELESSLY!"

"The slower we go the less chance we have of waking Lucy up!" Natsu replied fiercly, and he continued to sprint down.

"Idiot! If you fall and break your neck how is that going to help anybody?!" Gray cried after him, yet Natsu ignored him.

_I'm not stupid enough to throw away my chance of finding Tortura myself, idiot,_ Natsu thought, irritated._ I want to be the one to beat the reverse controls out of her!_

Happy looked at him, his eyes full of concern over his friend, but then looked away, flying beside him and saying nothing.  
_He knows there's no point in trying to stop me_, Natsu thought to himself. _Because nothing will stop me!_

* * *

Mira bit her lip as Lucy's fever hightened yet again. The whole bar had been plunged into silence as they found out the news, and even now the whole atmosphere it previously had had died out. Cana wasn't drinking; but instead reading her cards frustratedly.

Elfman and Lisanna were murmuring quietly among themselves. Juvia was worrying over both Gray and Lucy. Gajeel was comforting an upset Levy and Loke was sat at a table; his face buried beneath his hands with worry. Mira wished she cold comfort him somehow, but that didn't seem possible at the current time.

Worst of all, even Laxus didn't have anything productive, or even sarcastic, to say. Infact, Mira could've sworn she saw him check in on Lucy at one point since they came back. But Laxus would have been to proud to admit he was concerned about her. But, it seemed, everyone loved and respected Lucy. The guild had been more calm, more arranged and definitely closer than it was before. Mira shook her head and smiled as she remembered the state the old guild had been in. She continued to wipe down the bar surface, before Warren burst in, his eyes widened.

"Everyone! Erza contacted me! They've reached the magic council lair!"  
Mira smiled, her hand stopping the motion of wiping the side, "hurry back soon, Natsu." She whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Ahh! I'm really, really sorry I haven't written a long chapter, and that I haven't uploaded one for weeks! School has just come back and slapped me right across the face. I promise I'll make more of an effort to keep up though. So, yeah. This chapter is mostly just a piece showing the guild's true feelings about the incident. They really do care, don't they? :3**

**Also, sorry if they seem OOC, but I just thought that their reactions were just waaay to cute when I played them out in my mind. Especially Laxus. Aww, bless him.**


	10. A little too hurried, it would seem!

**A/N: Gah! After writing earlier, I've now become completely re-addicted to writing the chapters! Not a bad thing, but my poor brain is going to have to wait before processing homework. I swear, writing is going to be the end of me. Anyway, a few notes I have:**

**-This is set after Tenroujima, although it will not be mentioned much. **

**-There ARE spoilers, so if you haven't seen past...let's say... episode 30, don't blame me for spoilers.**

**-Yes, I know they may be a little OOC, but then again this is fan****_fiction_****. But I hope I'm not butchering the characters too much (although I'm proud of the fact that I've resisted writing about Natsu admitting he loves Lucy... yet! Haha!)**

**Anyways, sorry about the long note, I'll let you read now!**

* * *

Natsu entered the council building rashly and stupidly. Erza hoped he'd regretted nearly blowing their cover twelve times in the past ten minutes. Natsu's ear stung where Erza had continuously dragged him back and Natsu could see Gray and Erza were losing their patience.

He began to regret his rash decisions, but not about his feelings; the quicker her got Lucy back to her smiling self, the better. Even though Erza and Gray thought they knew what it felt like for him, he really could not honestly understand how. He loved her, and not just like a friend either. He cast his thoughts back to when he first must have fallen for her. He smiled at the memory of when he caught Lucy after she escaped the tower that Phantom Lord was using to hold her prisoner. When he thought about what would've happened if she had hit the floor...well...

...He didn't want to think about that.

* * *

Erza played out the scene in her mind of when they were chasing Lucy. In the end, Wendy went back to the guild with Carla after going half way. Deep down, Wendy knew she was slowing them down while catching up to him, but she privately thaned Erza for trying to include her, and then walked home to the guild. Erza sighed. She knew what it was like to have a friend risk their own life to save you. She briefly let her thoughts flicker of memories of Simon, but brushed them away quickly. She had no time to grieve or to regret; she had to get Tortura for what she had done to Lucy.

In her mind, Erza regarded Lucy as her little sister. Always chatting with her, keeping the boys in line, joking around and just being able to relax more around her. Erza had now actually begun to feel completely comfortable without her armour on when at Lucy's place or her own with Lucy hanging around with her. She had always wished for a little sister, and she had finally got one.

And no damn person is going to take Titania's little sister away from her!

* * *

_"Loke, seriously. If I don't have a partner and I stand like an idiot in the middle of the festival..." Lucy's voice trailed off, as if out of defeat that even if Loke told her this was the plan, there was no way Loke's plan would fail. _

_But, perhaps, he would be nice to her. She pondered who it could be. Maybe someone without magic? Normal would be nice._

_Or someone from another guild? It would be refreshing, and also she'd be able to see the life of other guilds, too. _

_But deep down her heart panged a little. She didn't know why, but it did. As Lucy arrived, she saw a sight that shocked her._

_In-front of her was Natsu, dressed in a pink tux and his hair combed so it was a little less wild (but still wild nonetheless). As she approached him, Loke let go of her hand, smirking, before vanishing away back to his own world. After a while, Lucy saw Natsu staring at her, his mouth slightly dropped open, before she blushed violently. "Oi!" She clapped her hands in-front of him. "Stop staring! What are you? Some sort of pervert?"_

_"Hey!" Natsu said. "I didn't even want to come!"_

_"Then go home!"_

_"I can't..." He said bitterly. "Erza tricked me into promising to stay until the party dies out."_

_Lucy frowned slightly as he said that, but shrugged it off. "Whatever, then. Do you want to dance?"_

_"Maybe later," Natsu said, boredly._

_Lucy sighed, "alright then."_

_After ten minutes of sitting on a bench in an awkward silence, a young man, around twenty years of age approached Lucy. His hair was brown, combed backwards elegantly and dressed in a smart white suit. He smiled at her before he strode over, "hello, miss. Has anyone commented that you look extremely beautiful tonight?"_

_Natsu could see Lucy blush in response, and Natsu narrowed his eyes at the stranger. "Aww, you're very sweet!" Natsu heard her giggle in reply, and the man beamed, stretching his hand out towards Lucy._

_Lucy grinned, taking it as he pulled her towards the dancefloor. Natsu didn't know why, but he became extremely enraged when he saw this take place. His hands started shaking, and he imagined punching the guy in the face. He didn't know why, but he just wanted to for some reason._

_Suddenly, her felt someone sit down next to him, and turned to see Mira, in a pretty pink gown, seating herself comfortably on the bench before spekaing to him, "what's wrong, Natsu?"_

_"I thought Lucy was meant to be my partner..." Natsu trailed off._

_"And she was. Lucy came tonight so she could have fun and dance, and not sit down watching others have fun," Mira smiled at him. "I know this is awkward for you, Natsu. But tonight means alot to Lucy. It doesn't mean she doesn't like you. It just means she's eager to have some fun after stressful jobs."_

_Natsu nodded, before turning to Mira, "but... why do I feel so... agitated?"_

_"Is it because Lucy is dancing with another boy?"_

_Natsu paused, clenching his fists, "maybe."_

_"So, do you like her?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Let me re-phrase that. Do you love her?"_

_Natsu blushed, and Mira smiled. "I've never seen you blush before, Natsu. It's cute," and as natsu was about to protest Mira continued. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. Now go get 'em."_

_Natsu nodded, standing up, and beginning to stride towards the dancing pair as the song ended._

* * *

Wendy sat down in the guild, extremely down-in-the-dumps. Cana sat next to her, unusually sober, and began to speak gently, "you alright, Wendy?"

"Hm, yeah? Oh, yeah! I guess so!" She gave a half-hearted smile.

Cana placed a hand on her shoulder, "Wendy, don't worry about it. This is Team Natsu we're talking about. Have they ever left a job unfinished?"

Wendy shook her head, her eyes tearful. Cana hugged her, smiling gently. "You know Lucy would be pretty peeved off now if she saw you like this, right? Don't you think she'd want to cheer you up?"

Wendy nodded again, before smiling. Cana then grinned, standing up and holding out her hand to Wendy, "Why don't we go and do a job so we can pay her months rent, hm?"

Wendy's eyes lit up in happiness, nodding enthusiastically as she darted towards her hand and took it. Cana then saw Gildarts stroll towards them, and he grinned, "mind if I join you?"

Cana rolled her eyes, "alright, fine. Only because I know you're hating the atmosphere right now."

"Everyone is, my sweet little daughter!" Gildarts coo'ed. Wendy giggled, and Cana's eyes narrowed at her father.

"Whatever. Let's get going."

_It's weird,_ Cana mused. _The minute we start talking about things to do for Lucy, people seem to cheer up. I'll tell this to Mira before we leave._

_Lucy would hate to see the guild without any smiling._

* * *

**I'm sorry, but I'm loving writing Mira now. She's such a matchmaker! Haha. I could imagine her being like that. And Cana too. After the whole Tenroujima arc, I'm sure she has grown closer to Lucy and the guild, so I'm sure she'd want to help Lucy and her friends out as much as possible. And Gildarts... let's just say I love the way his character is so much! **

**I'm sorry I went off talking about randomness! Anyways, I'll start working on the new chapter now! **


	11. To Our Team

Gray finally breathed a sigh of relief as the strange frog things he has never understood passed them without suspicion. Erza shot him an annoyed glance, to which Gray replied, "What?!"

"Three things. Firstly; everytime we hide you sigh out of relief. It annoys me. Second; you don't have a shirt on. Thirdly; WHERE THE HELL IS NATSU?!"

Gray looked around, before swearing under his breath.

Erza looked at him, her eyes full of annoyance, "I told you to keep an eye on him."

"What am I, a babysitter?"

"Just...go...find...him..." Erza hissed. Gray, knowing Erza well enough that disobedience results in a punishment, nodded, as if afraid, and then sprinted off throughout the council. Erza knew Natsu would have gone to the prison chambers, and Gray had run towards that area, too, but Erza knew how truly big it was. She only knew one person who could help her now.

_Jellal._

* * *

_Lucy looked at Natsu as he strode over towards them, and she raised an eyebrow. "I think it's my turn, now," Natsu said to the man quietly._

_The man looked at Lucy, then to Natsu, before raising an eyebrow. "Oh, sorry! Are you two a couple?"_

_"Wh-What?"_

_"Y-You're mistaken!"_

_The man looked at them as they both blushed a scarlet red. He laughed, bowing to Lucy before handing her hand to Natsu's. Afterwards, he strolled over to one of the oak trees where the white haired lady he had accompanied stood waiting for him. He smirked, "I did what you asked me to do."_

_Mira giggled, "yay!"_

_"Anyway, they didn't seem to suspect anything."_

_"Yeah, I told Lucy I came with Max, so she would think you're completely single."_

_"And...am I?"_

_Mira looked at him, before beaming brightly, "ofcourse!" And then she waved merrily, walking off happily to where her siblings stood._

_The man stood there, his face slightly shocked in disbelief, before he shook his head slowly._ She's helping a romance but is clueless when one drops a hint to her,_ he thought. _Then he smiled.  
I guess she has a bigger heart than most.

* * *

Erza strolled into the prison chambers, undetected. She was surprised at this, but did not let it falter her steps. She walked to where she remembered sensing where he was when she was fighting in Tenroujima. She could have sworn she heard his voice, calling to her, as she was about to give up. It took her a mere five minutes to find him.

He was unguarded, probably because they'd detected the idiot that was Natsu, and she saw his face light up, and then darken. "What are you doing?!" He hissed angrily.

"I'm here for a friend."

"If you get caught here they'll give you a cell next to mine!"

"Happy days, then."

"This isn't a time for jokes!"

"Jellal. I'm sorry, but I didn't come here to get you out."

Jellal rolled his eyes, "I know you aren't that stupid. You looking for the crazy woman who was dragged in here a few days ago?"

"How'd you know that?"

"She was ranting on about how she got a Fairy Tail member and that it was worth doing the time," he said shrugging, and then sighed as Erza's face clouded over in anger. "Erza. Don't do anything rash. I'm going to tell you where she is if you promise not to get too carried away with question time and that, after, you'll slip away undetected. Promise?"

"I promise I won't kill her. Does that count?"

Jellal, sighed, before nodding. "Good enough."

Erza listened intently as he gave out directions.

* * *

Gray sent himself flying into Natsu, and they were dragged on the floor, screeching to a halt. Natsu turned, his eyes wild with fire, and they stared at Gray as if they were daggers.

Gray rolled his eyes, "Natsu. I know you're upset and worried. But just calm down. Doing this won't help Lucy whatsoever. We need to be calm, and focused, and figure out a plan. You've already had two guards on your tail. When they discover them unconcious, they'll be a whole party searching for intruders."

"By that time, I will have beaten the instructions out of that bitch and be on my way to help Lucy!"

"Natsu! You idiot! That woman is mad! Are you honestly stupid enough to think that violence is going to make her speak? You need to trick her into saying it."

"How do I do that?!"

"I don't know! You think of something, Lover-Boy!"

"Shut up, Gray! I'm trying to think!"

"With what? A brain? You have to have one to use one."

"Oh yeah?! Well-"

Their argument was short lived as they felt a force hit into them and send them sprawling. They looked up to see Erza, rolling her eyes, which were blazing in fury. Gray sighed, standing up quickly, whereas Natsu took his time.  
"We have no time for chit-chat," Erza announced. "Natsu was on the right track. Now let's go, get the instructions and get out of here."

Gray and Natsu nodded in agreement, and followed Erza towards their target.

_I'm coming, Lucy._

* * *

Mira bit her lip as a group of people swarmed her for the latest update on Lucy's condition. Levy's eyes were filled with hope, scanning Mira's face to detect good news. Gajeel's hand was clutched tightly into hers, looking at Mira, too, expecting an answer.

Laxus, pretending to be sitting bored, kept glancing over as Mira tried to shout over the protests, and even shuffled his chair closer, claiming it to be "Because of the draft that was floating in."

Wendy was clutching her hands together tightly, and Carla held onto her dress, in an attempt of comforting the young girl.

Lisanna and Elfman were stood close to eachother, straining to see over the crowd, to hear news.

Mira couldn't take this anymore. If she said that Lucy was getting better, or even staying as she was before, that would be a lie. In truth, Lucy's fever had gone far worse than before, and now it was completely untreatable.

Even now, Master was pouring himself over the books that the guild had previously read (all of them, with the help of a whole bunch of glasses Levy had stashed away) in a vain attempt to find a cure, or atleast something to prolong the inevitable until Natsu and the others came back. Mira shook her head sadly as Levy had finally asked, "is she... getting better?"

The guild was stunned into silence.

Never before had it been so quiet. Never before had Mira heard the steps of those who walked outside, past the guild and it's usual rowdiness.

Never before, had Mira seen so many upset faces.

_Natsu_, She pleaded. Natsu. _Not only is it Lucy's life in danger, but, if she leaves us._ She swallowed a little, to delay the tears that were about to come. _I dread to think what would happen to this guild._

_To our family._

_To our team._


	12. Never Before

_As Natsu took her hand, and the man strolled away, lucy looked at natsu with a questioning look in her eyes._

_"What was that for?"_

_"What?"_

_"You! Coming over here and asking to dance when you said you didn't want to before!"_

_"I said 'Maybe later', didn't I?"_

_"That was ten minutes ago."_

_"Yeah! See?"_

_"Ugh, you're so impossible."_

_They continued to dance, even though it was in an awkward silence. Scared that she was angry for the disturbance he had caused, Natsu looked away to see Gajeel and Levy dancing, too. He had noticed how close they had been getting lately, and, apparently, so had Jet and Droy. They were sat on benches at the edge of the dancefloor, sulking. Natsu felt a slight pang of sympathy for them, before he became confused as to why. Sure, he had been in a similiar situation himself earlier..._

_...huh?_

_He had? Had Natsu really sat there, sulking? Why was he sulking? he racked his brains to try and find a reaosn, but it had clouded over for some reason. Was it because he had, deep down, really wanted to dance? _

_No. That was part of it, but not the actual reason._

_Was it because he wanted to dance with Lucy?_

_His eyes widened at this as he realised this was the answer. _  
_But surely friends get jealous when they see them with others too?_  
_He glanced at Erza, and watched her dance with a man from another guild. He felt nothing. Sure, he was happy that Erza was enjoying herself, but felt nothing more. He then caught glimpse of the man from earlier, hands in his pockets, strolling towards the food table. His eyes narrowed._

_No. Just with Lucy. Was it because Erza can handle herself better? Although, he didn't doubt Lucy for a second..._

_"Natsu?!"_

_"Huh, what?!"_

_"I've been trying to talk to you since the last song! You seem so distant, is there anything wrong?"_

_"Oh, er... no. Not at all."_

_"Oh, alright then," she replied with a frown, before stopping the dance (Natsu felt relieved, it wasn't too far away that his motion sickness would return), and nodding towards the punch bar. "Shall we get a drink?"_

_Natsu nodded in response, and suddenly felt his hand in hers. He blushed slightly as she did this, and she dragged him through the crowd towards where she had suggested. Lucy appeared to be enjoying herself as she bustled through the crowd, every so often her eyes would catch with someone else's, and everytime Natsu would feel agitated._

_Why did she have to be so damn good looking?!_

_Natsu then felt is face heat up for the third time that night as Lucy poured the drinks. Suddenly, he felt something flutter past his ear,_

_"You liiike he-"_

_Happy's statement was cut short as Natsu took a piece of shrimp from the food table next go him, and threw it into the crowd._  
_And then, Happy had gone yet again._

_Phew._

_Wait, Natsu thought, frowning. Why did I do that? Why did I feel so..._  
_...embarrassed?_

_Ofcourse he liked Lucy! She was a fellow team-mate! Along with Happy, Erza and...well...Gray._

Pfft, speak of the devil.

_Gray strode towards them (primarily towards Lucy) and tapped her on the shoulder. She quickly handed a dirnk to Natsu, and then began to pour one for Gray aswell._

_**Fuzzy, everything became fuzzy.**_

_Lucy walked onto the dancefloor, an upbeat song instead of a slow one playing this time. She was dancing with her whole team, Happy on her shoulder...laughing with Erza..._

_**Why was everything so unfocused?**_

* * *

Lucy's conciousness swarmed her mind, yet she could still not open her eyes. The memories she could see were beginning to fade, to dim, to disappear.

D-Dissappear?

Was her memory not becoming just worse, but being deleted altogether? How long before the memories would catch up with her and they'd be swallowed away, along with her soul? She quickly recounted the day of the party to the day of the incident.

There was a four day gap between the two events.

Lucy started to panic inside. She struggled to breathe. She was finding it hard to accept that she...

...perhaps...

...was going to die.

Though unconcious, the tears still streamed down her cheek as she let her memories swallow her yet again, wishing to relive them incase they were her last.

* * *

Warren suddenly bolted upright, his hand on his head as his eyes widened with surprise. As he did so, his chair hit the floor and echoed across the silent guild, and every pair of eyes turned to him.

"They've...they've found her."

Now the guild hall was thundering with clattering chairs and thundering footsteps. Before long, the right hand side of the guild was completely abandoned as they swarmed around Warren.

"Natsu is...asking her now. She's laughing in response,"

Levy clenched her fists. Lisanna's expression turned to that of outrage.

"Erza is reaching through the cell, somehow, and shaking the woman violently, demanding answers,"

A small whoop could be heard from the direction of Jet and Droy.

"Now Natsu... oh God, he's really mad. Gray's restraining him. The woman is still laughing,"

Many fists that belonged to members of the guild were clenched.

"Gray...Gray is talking quietl- Oh, damn. She spat in his face. Okay, Natsu is REALLY mad now. So is Erza. Happy's trying to pull Natsu away... Ah, Gray! No! Let Natsu get her!"

Many heads nodded in agreement to what Warren said.

"Okay...now Erza is talking to her. The woman seems to be listening. Quite intently. The woman is raising her eyebrows at what Erza is saying. Ah! I can't hear what she's saying, though! Wait, what is the woman saying?"

Breaths drew in. Held hands grew tighter. The silence grew evermore silent. Warren's eyes widened yet again.

"They...they did it...

...she...told them... how to get Lucy's magic back!"

_Never before, _Mira noted_, had she heard the guild erupt so loudly._

_Never before, had she seen the guild embrace each-other so happily._

_Never before..._


	13. Pink Haired Thief

Natsu, Erza, Gray and Happy were making their way as quick as possible to the place they had first encountered Tortura.

As they ran, Gray looked at Erza, eyebrow raised,

"So, what did you say to her?"

"None of your business, nosy."

"Hmph," Gray said, ending the conversation. Natsu suddenly speeded up ahead causing Erza to speed up also and Gray to give a groan in protest.

"Slow down guys!" Gray yelled.

"No time to lose!" Natsu shouted in response.

"It'll take us a while to get there, Natsu. A day, at least."

"I'm not giving up until Lucy does! And that's never!"

"Then we'll run with you," Erza said gently, smiling at her friend. Gray sighed, a smile on his face, before he nodded.

"For Lucy," Gray said.

"For Lucy!" and "Aye!" were the replies.

* * *

Mira wiped the bar for the hundredth time today. Warren was giving constant reports to and from Team Natsu. The Master strode over to the bar, seeing the look on Mira's face.

"She still holding out, Mirajane?"

"For now," she whispered. "But I'm not sure how much longer."

"My brats will get back in time," he said, a tone of assurance in his voice.

"Yeah," Mira said, a big smile stretching across her lips. "I know.

I'm just scared that it might be Lucy who's not going to stay here in time."

* * *

After six hours of straight running, Gray dropped to his knees, and Erza requipped into the last light gear she had in an effort to regain her effort. Natsu skidded to a halt, looking at them

"We haven't got time to waste!"

"Natsu, I think it's best you go ahead."

"Huh?"

"We can't keep up, Natsu," Erza spoke gently. "We'll get a vehicle of some sort, and meet you there. That way, we get back to the guild as fast as possible."

"Good plan!" Natsu said, before speeding off again. He called out to them while he started to disappear into the distance.

Erza, Gray and Happy watched him run into the distance, before getting up to carry out their task.

* * *

Natsu arrived at the scene another four hours later. He ran to the spot where they had jumped down last time, and did so again. He was relieved to see the markings left by the group from the previous time, and he ran through the labyrinth, using the markings as a guide. He arrived at the scene, finally, and sighed in relief.

He raced to the chains,

_"First of all, cut the chains that previously bound her."_

Natsu, having no sharp objects, began to melt the far end of the chain, and it snapped off from the wall.

_"Next, you must lend some of your own magical power into the chains."_

Natsu concentrated, focusing his energy on the chains. They began to warm up, and glow.

_"Now, clasp the chains onto your wrist, the power will flow into you. Make sure the chains are still connected, however…."_

Making sure they were connected, he did as was told, a little sceptical about the whole instruction.

_"…keep the chains. To transfer energy back to her, each must wear one clasp on the chains. Then, you concentrate in letting her magic flow back into her through the chains."_

Making sure this was done, Natsu checked along the cave for anything they may have missed. He could still sense Lucy's scent here, and it pained him more to relive the memories of finding her here.

_I better hurry back, _Natsu thought. _And fast._

* * *

Erza and Gary waited outside the opening, the carriage's reins being held by Erza while Gray lounged in the back. Happy waited outside the entrance, and then a pink blur shot out from it. It dived into the carriage. Erza and Gray looked at Natsu, who had just arrived, and already looked a little queasy.

"Just drive," he mumbled. "As fast as you can."

They arrived about an hour later. Natsu had explained most things to them, despite his sickness. He tried his best to ignore it, however, and kept his mind focused on the task.

_Saving Lucy._

* * *

_ Lucy stormed into the guild, her hair soaking wet along with her clothes. She sat down, a frustrated look on her face. Levy lowered her book, giggling at the site of Lucy._

_"Forget your umbrella, Luce?"_

_"No, actually. A certain pink haired thief took it and used it himself."_

_Natsu slide forward on his barstool, hoping Elfman would cover him. Instead, he looked at Natsu and guffawed, before sliding Natsu's barstool in clear view of Lucy, whose eyes narrowed._

_"Be a man!" Elfman said loudly._

_Natsu rubbed the back of his head as Lucy berated him. He grinned sheepishly at the end of it, and Lucy growled before sitting down in her barstool, turning to her pink haired friend,_

_"How'd you even get my umbrella anyway?"_

_"I slept in your house last night."_

_"Whaaat?!" Lucy shrieked. "I never saw you!"_

_"I snuck in after you fell asleep, and I went on your couch."_

_"Don't you have your own house?!"_

_"Well, yeah," Natsu said, his tone of voice bored. "But it's boring there. I'd rather be with Lucy in her house."_

_Lucy blushed at this, "gah, whatever."_

_"Am I forgiven?"_

_"No! I'm still sopping wet and cold!"_

_Natsu outstretched his arms wide, looking at Lucy. She raised an eyebrow before he gestured her to hug him. She did so, and felt his extremely warm arms wrap around her small, shivering body. His arms became warmer and warmer, and it was only a matter of time before her clothes were bone dry. He went to pull away from the hug afterwards, yet Lucy continued to hug him. They were both blushing, and Natsu saw Erza and Gray smirk from the corner of his eye. Deciding not to care, Natsu wrapped his arms back around her, hugging her tightly._

_"Am I forgiven now?" He said quietly._

_"I suppose," Lucy said, smiling against his chest._

_Natsu smiled back._

And then Lucy felt herself falling into nothingness.

* * *

**A/N: Gome, Gomen, Gomen! I'm sorry about the mix up! I was very tired last night, I apologise!**

**Here's the real deal!**

**Again, I'm sorry!**


	14. The Last Memory

_"Natsuuuu!" Lucy whined, running after him as Natsu left her apartment. "Wait up for me!"_

_"C'mon Luce, we'll miss the train!" He said, before adding a murmured. "Although, that isn't such a bad thing…"_

_"I'm coming!" She shrieked, running in her half-heeled shoes as she adjusted her fringe. "I have to look good, y'know."_

_"I think you always look good," Natsu said matter-of-factly. _

_"Aye!" Happy replied, flying beside them._

Dammit, Natsu, _Lucy thought. _You say things as if they mean something else…

_"We're meet Erza, Gray, Wendy and Carla there in a few days also, right? For the mission we're taking Wendy on?"_

_"Yeah," Natsu responded. "But I need you to take me and Happy shopping. We don't know what to buy ourselves, and we always get distracted."_

_"I can believe that," Lucy said, rolling her eyes but smiling. "Ah! Let me just take a quick walk to the guild, I left some of my money with Mira for safe keeping after our last job."_

_"Okay, Luce! I'll meet you there soon!"_

_"Alright!"_

* * *

_Lucy entered the guild, smiling at Mira as she slid the purse full of jewel over to her. Then, Mira giggled at something and Lucy raised an eyebrow._

_"What's wrong, Mira."_

_"Oh, I was just thinking." Mira said innocently. "You and Natsu would make such a good couple!" _

_Lucy gave a small shriek, grabbing her purse and rushing out of the guild before anyone had heard Mira's words as her laughter followed Lucy as she ran out of the guild doors._

* * *

_Meanwhile, Natsu and Happy were talking, waiting near the train station when he spotted Lisanna with Freed. As they both passed Natsu, Lisanna stopped by while Freed went to buy hot drinks at a stall. Lisanna smiled at Natsu, before grinning, "hey, Natsu?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"When are you going to tell her?" She asked sweetly. "You two really need to get together fast, y'know!"_

_"Gah!" Natsu shrieked as Happy laughed hysterically. _She is just like her sister! _Natsu thought._

_"I was thinking of telling her on our big trip, actually. Erza told me there's a small festival at the village we're going to. They show fireworks and there's also music and stalls. I was thinking of telling her then."_

_Lisanna grinned, taking Freed's hand as he came back, also grinning at the conversation snippet he had just overheard. "Good Luck, Natsu. Oh, and try not to destroy stuff while you're at that village. You know how much it winds up Lucy."_

_Natsu grinned, waving Lisanna goodbye as Lucy appeared behind him, startling him half to death. She seemed red in the face, and she kept stammering, but otherwise she was just Lucy._

_The person he loved most in the world._

* * *

He saw the familiar town of Magnolia as their carriage rolled into it, the ruthless driving of Titania causing many people to step aside quickly from the streets, as Erza herself and Gray shouted many apologies. Natsu kept looking forward, his scents kicking in as he smelled something sweet and familiar. Like roses.

Like Lucy.

* * *

Mira saw the carriage roll in, her hand trembling against the curtain as she closed it shut, not wishing to see Natsu and the others come back in. She walked back down to the bar as Natsu burst in, looking frantically as everyone was silent. Erza and Gray followed him, Happy approaching soon afterwards. Natsu felt himself panic as everyone did not meet his gaze, turning away or just avoiding his line of sight altogether. Only one person dared look him in the eye.

"Mira…"

She looked at him, before giving him a soft smile, "she's… hanging on. We're having a silence until she wakes up."

Natsu nodded, sprinting across the length of the guild as he reached the infirmary. Laid upon the bed, blonde hair sprawled out on the pillow was Lucy; the most treasured thing to him. He knelt beside her, clasping the cuffs onto her wrist gently, and locking the other end on his own wrist. He concentrated on releasing the celestial magic that had been held within him through the chains. He expected something to happen, a small glow or just a sign.

He awaited.

Then he waited some more.

Then, silence.

_Why, isn't this working?_

_Lucy, wake up…_

_I need you…_

_We all do!_

_LUCY._

_Wake up! _

_"Luce…_

_…I love you."_

* * *

Natsu's eyes widened as he felt something press against his lips. He looked at the cause, seeing the lips of a certain blonde celestial mage locked onto his. They then let go, and Lucy jolted back, bright red in the face.

"Ah, eh?!"

"L-Lucy!"

"I'm… awake! I just… Oh Crap! It wasn't a dream!" Lucy shrieked, covering her mouth with her hand. Natsu chuckled as he took her other hand, and looked at her carefully.

"Lucy, you scared us all half to death."

"I-I'm sorry about that!"

"It's okay," he said gently. He then went to grab her second hand, and she looked at him, a questioning look in her eyes. He placed both of her hands onto his chest as he returned a kiss back to her.

Mira, Erza and Gray were against the door at all angles, peering through the cracks. Happy flew around them, smirking, "They're kissing aren't they?!

They liiiiiike eachother."

* * *

**A/N: Just one more chapter to go! Wow, this has come quite a way! Hope you enjoy the last chapter that will be updated soon... hopefully...**


	15. The Scent of Roses

Lucy watched the fireworks as they twirled into the blackened night sky, illuminated with stars so familiar to her it made her heart feel warm. But not as warm as the hand that was held into hers tightly, following her gaze at the brightly lit colours exploding across the view of the moon.

She cradled a hot cup of tea in her other hand, and she leaned her head against the warm shoulder of her boyfriend. Behind them stood Gray, who was sipping his coffee, and Erza, who was writing a letter to a newly escaped convict. Lucy and the others had convinced Erza to tell them what she had told Tortura in order to get information to awaken Lucy,

_"Oh, I told her a certain escaped convict would give her a bit of magic to tide her over for a while," she said gently. "And this man's magic was pretty powerful. She'll be able to live for about another two years."_

Lucy smiled against Natsu's jacket as he looked at her, his goofy yet adorable smile playing upon his features. As the last firework exploded among the starlit sky, Lucy finished her cup, temporarily releasing Natsu to find a placed her rubbish inside, before grabbing Erza's hand as she passed her to return to Natsu. In response, Gray grabbed Erza's, and they all sat there on the grass, giggling and talking about everything.

Erza's secret messaging with Jellal.

Gray and Juvia's current relationship (Lucy knew he was lying when he said nothing was going on; he went bright red) and about plans for Natsu to move into Lucy's apartment.

Gray and Erza smirked at this, realising the window would lack attention once more. Happy stated that Natsu will probably forget he actually lives there and run out of it every morning anyway. This statement was followed by the sounds of laughter.

And Lucy sat there, wishing the day would never end. She was in Natsu's arms, and also she was holding hands with all those dearest to her.

* * *

_**~* One Year Later *~**_

Mira laughed hysterically as Lucy tried on a dress that was extremely short. Lucy shot her a look of frustration, before taking it off again, sitting on the bed in defeat. Mira giggled, walking towards her and sitting beside her friend. She produced a package from under the bed, handing it to Lucy.

"Loke came round earlier, and dropped this off. He said it was from all of your spirits to you."

"I was wondering where he'd gone off to," Lucy stated, opening the package as a strapless red dress gilded with a white rose pattern met her eyes. An accompanying set of shoes, bag, headband and perfume were introduced also. Lucy's eyes filled with tears, and she jumped up and down in excitement, hugging her keys. "I love you guys!"

Mira giggled again, before making Lucy sit still as she started to style her hair. Lucy sprayed the perfume on her as Mira laughed, "it smells just like roses."

"Yeah, it's a perfume I used to use last year," Lucy said happily. "Around the time me and Natsu got together."

"A year ago today, right? That's why he asked you out for dinner?"

"Yes." Lucy replied, a smile on her lips. She jumped up, hugging Mira before running out of the door, a scent of roses trailing after her.

Mira smirked, leaning on the dressing table as she spoke out loud to someone who was not there,

"Don't mess up the proposal, Natsu."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this Fanfiction! **

**It was the first one I have written, and now I have another series set on the game Ib. Please chekc it out if interested!**

**Thanks to all the support, faves and follows you have all shown me. And, most of all, for your reviews. They really do mean alot to me.**

**Yet again, Arigatou and Thankyou for taking your time to read this!**

**Next Fairy Tail Fanfiction plans:**

**-Levy X Gajeel**

**-The Future of Lucy and Natsu**

**-Mira's Cunning Ways**

**-The Unfortunate Adventures of Team Natsu**


End file.
